<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Barba New Year by blk0912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330509">A Very Barba New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912'>blk0912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barson, F/M, implied calhoula, implied rollisi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blk0912/pseuds/blk0912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael tells everyone he isn't superstitious, but having had enough of things not going his way, he decides to give into them this year and see what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro/Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rita Calhoun/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Barba New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually a project that Sandra and I decided to do for both the Barson and Barisi fandoms because we wanted to bring happiness to both fandoms that love the character of Rafael Barba so much and also because we didn't like the fandoms being pitted against each other on Twitter by a certain showrunner. </p><p>She made a post about eating grapes under a table this year and I asked her more about it and then this project happened from there 😂 I said I would write the Barson version and she said she would write the Barisi version since we both loved the idea so much and wanted to do something nice for both fandoms. </p><p>Hers will be posted under her name for those of you who also ship Barisi (she said she was going to post hers today (12/25) or tomorrow (12/26). I'm posting mine tonight bc I may not have time in the AM. You don't need to read one to understand the other, they're just two versions of the same prompt/idea and we hope you enjoy whichever version makes you happy (or both if you multiship) 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>“Mami, you really don’t need to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia waved her son off as she continued arranging the various dishes she’d made. “I want to meet your friends, Rafi. You said one of them is also Cuban, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael resisted the urge to either roll his eyes or sigh in frustration. Maybe both. Definitely both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mami,” he answered, doing his best to keep his exasperation out of his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia turned around and narrowed her eyes at her only child. “Rafael Eduardo Barba, don’t you take that tone with me. You may not be a child anymore, but I’m still </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu madre</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Entender</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better. Now, help me finish setting up before your friends get here. Is your Olivia bringing her adorable son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, she’s not mine. But no, Noah is staying with his nanny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia waved her hand at him. “She could be. I see the way she looks at you and I hear the way you talk about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either Barba could say anything else, Rafael’s phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he quickly answered when he saw who was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liv, is everything okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Olivia sigh. “No. Lucy is stuck out of town and I have no one to watch Noah. I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel. I’m so sorry, Rafa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him with,” Rafael heard himself say. “Mami was just asking if you were going to and she seemed disappointed when I said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive. It’ll be fine, Liv, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I’ll pack some things to keep him occupied I guess. We’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Lucia asked when Rafael hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah’s nanny is stuck out of town so she has no one to watch him. I told her to bring him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia smiled. “You talk about him a lot, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael sighed. “Mami, </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia walked over and placed a hand on his cheek. “I just want you to be happy, Rafi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ella es su alma gemela, mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael closed his eyes as he nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo sé</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia hugged him closely for a moment before pulling back and framing his face with her hands. “Maybe if you had eaten your grapes last year, you would be bringing the lovely Olivia as your date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolled his eyes. “Mami, you know I don’t believe in those superstitions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia smirked at him as she stepped back and crossed her arms. “So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing the striped underwear your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abuelita</span>
  </em>
  <span> got you for Christmas a few years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia laughed, patting his cheek before walking around him and back toward the stove. “Eat your grapes this year, darling.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Later that night, Rafael opened the door to admit the first of his friends-Sonny, Amanda, and Jesse. The little girl he hadn’t been expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Amanda apologized. “My sitter flaked last minute. Liv said she was bringing Noah, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Rafael told her. “Mami is always happy to have more kids around to spoil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like my mom,” Sonny said sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder as he passed by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael stepped aside to let Amanda and Jesse into the house before bringing the two of them and Sonny over to introduce them to his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami,” he said, gaining her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia turned and smiled, her smile growing when she saw Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have another unexpected guest it seems,” Rafael began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>una niña </span>
  </em>
  <span>as adorable as this one, I’ll make an exception,” Lucia told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Amanda replied. “She’ll play with Noah when he gets here and stay out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. She may be unexpected, but she’s not unwelcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, this is Sonny Carisi, Amanda Rollins, and her daughter, Jesse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the law student that’s been shadowing my Rafi?” Lucia asked Sonny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just graduated so I’ll be taking the bar exam soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Lucia saw Amanda stiffen a little at the mention of Sonny graduating from law school and decided she needed to figure out what that was all about. Smiling, she turned to the younger woman. “Your accent is lovely, dear. You’re from...Georgia, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiled and nodded. “Yes. I grew up in Atlanta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brought you here to New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SVU is well known and when I heard there was an opening, I decided to apply. I always wanted to work for the unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy you made the transfer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very. I love it here. The cold took some getting used to, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia laughed. “My mother used to say the same thing. She came here from Cuba when she was a young adult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, juice?” Jesse asked, interrupting the adults’ conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Amanda apologized, stopping when Lucia held up her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. You get your little one settled and then we can chat some more. We have all night. If she’d like something cold to drink, I have some apple juice in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apple!” Jesse said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a yes,” Amanda said with a laugh. “I’ll get her cup.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>While Lucia and Amanda were getting Jesse settled, Rafael heard the doorbell ring again. This time it was Rita and a friend of theirs from law school, Clara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice sweater,” Rita commented as she and Clara stepped inside. “Hoping for love next year, Rafael?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael looked down at his red sweater and then smirked at his friend. “Hoping for more money next year, Rita?” he returned, taking in his friend’s green dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara rolled her eyes at them. “Sometimes I swear we’re back in college and you two are challenging each other to see who can find the most obscure law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that hasn’t changed,” a new voice said from behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Rafa!” another voice shouted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita and Clara stepped aside as a very excited Noah ran up to Rafael, whom they were both surprised to see caught him easily in his arms and then settled at his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been good for your mami, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rafael asked the little boy as Olivia closed the door behind herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah giggled. “You asked me that last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Well, it’s still a valid question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah giggled again. “You’re funny, Uncle Rafa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Uncle Rafa?’ Clara mouthed to Rita, who simply tilted her head toward Olivia and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy said this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> mommy’s house,” Noah told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Rafael confirmed. “Would you like to meet her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah smiled and nodded. Rafael returned his smile before reaching out and placing his hand at the small of Olivia’s back and beginning to lead her toward the kitchen. “Let’s go say hi then.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Turning at the sound of her son’s voice, Lucia smiled broadly when she saw him holding Noah and his hand on Olivia’s lower back. They looked like a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Benson, it’s lovely to see you again,” Lucia greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually Lieutenant now, Nick is the sergeant, but Olivia or Liv is fine, Mrs. Barba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you must call me Lucia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having us all over tonight, Lucia, and for letting me bring my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems very attached to my Rafi,” Lucia said with a smile, looking over at Rafael and Noah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves his Uncle Rafa,” Olivia replied, returning Lucia’s smile. “Rafael is his favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get either of you anything to drink? I have some apple juice for your little one if he’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great, thank you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After settling Noah in the living room with Jesse, Olivia looked around for Rafael and found him talking with Rita, Sonny, and another woman she didn’t recognize. She also saw that Fin and Amaro had arrived while she’d been busy. She wanted to go to Rafael’s side, but wasn’t sure she was welcome. She was about to go talk with the other members of her squad when she saw Rafael approach her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liv, there’s someone I want you to meet,” he said, taking her hand and leading her over to the group he’d been chatting with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the famous Liv,” Clara said with a smile. “I’m Clara. I went to law school with Rita and Rafael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Olivia replied, returning the other woman’s smile. “Do you live in New York or are you just visiting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been working for Sullivan County’s DA office for the last few years. Rita keeps trying to get me to join her practice and Rafael keeps trying to get me to apply for the ADA job in Manhattan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ADA job?” Olivia asked, looking at Rafael. “You’re not leaving, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael shook his head. “No, no, no. Homicide’s ADA, Michaels, he’s retiring in February. McCoy asked me if I knew anyone who would be interested in the position. Clara has been working for Homicide in Sullivan County, so I thought she’d be a perfect fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael squeezed the hand of hers that he was still holding. “I’m not going anywhere, Liv, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia nodded, but didn’t release his hand, a gesture that wasn’t missed by anyone in the small circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should meet the rest of the squad,” Sonny said to Clara. “I know a couple of the detectives over in Homicide, too, if you want to meet them sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clara smiled at him. “I might just take you up on that. It would be nice to meet some potential new co-workers.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Watching Clara and Sonny, Lucia frowned. Clara was a lovely girl, but she wasn’t right for Sonny. She was better suited for Nick, and Rita was perfect for Fin, while Amanda was the one for Sonny. At least they were going to include the other squad members in their conversation now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right about Rafi and Olivia, Mama,” Lucia whispered to herself. “I wish you were here to see them, and to see Rafi with little Noah.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Clara, Nick, would you mind helping me with something?” Lucia asked as she approached the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Mami?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucia waved him off and then smiled at Nick. “I’m sure your friends would be more than happy to help. You’ve done enough tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Clara replied. “Whatever you need, Lucia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have a few more things to go on the table and some drinks to set out,” Lucia explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael narrowed his eyes at his mother as she led Clara and Nick away, causing Olivia to elbow him in the side and tell him to stop. After one final look in his mother’s direction, he turned his attention to the woman beside him while Sonny and Amanda, then Fin and Rita, began their own conversations. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As the adults indulged in Lucia’s cooking and the various drinks she’d provided, the older woman, who had earlier assured both mothers that she would be more than happy to take care of the children so they could relax, doted on the children and made sure to check on her various guests while also laying out some traditional Latin New Year’s Eve traditions. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t superstitious,” Nick said, nudging Rafael as he spoke and then nodding to the table where Lucia was laying out grapes in groups of twelve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolled his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not. My mother, on the other hand, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>superstitious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried the grapes thing in college once,” Rita revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Olivia asked, eliciting a groan from Rafael. “I think I need to hear this story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...I remember him attempting to eat grapes under the table, but I thought he was just doing it because he was drunk,” Clara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick smirked at both women. “Oh, no. It’s a Latin superstition that if you don’t want to single next year, you get under the table and eat twelve grapes at midnight. But you only have a minute to do it or it doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya’ll have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> traditions,” Fin opined, eliciting laughter from all three women, Sonny, and Nick. Rafael simply sighed and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not above trying to influence my luck with a little superstition,” Nick told him. Turning to the newest member of the squad, he posed his next question. “What about you, Carisi? Do the Carisis have any New Year’s Eve superstitions we should be aware of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, my dad always opened the window and threw out something “old” every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better a window than a door,” Amanda opined, causing the other members of the group to shoot her confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda simply shrugged. “Every year, just before midnight, my mom would open the front door for a minute. She said it was to let the old year out and welcome in the new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If these traditions are important to you, I’m more than happy to help make them happy for you,” Lucia said as she re-joined the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just might take you up on that,” Amanda said, causing Lucia to smile at her before sending Rafael a triumphant look.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Just before midnight, Olivia went with Lucia to check on the kids while Amanda opened the door to let the old year out and welcome the new one. As she was closing the door, she saw Sonny taking off his sweater and opening the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonny, what are you doing?” she questioned, walking over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sweater is the oldest thing I have,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going through with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny shrugged. “Maybe I’ll have better luck this year if I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there any rule about non-Italians joining in? I could use some good luck this year myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda walked over to her coat and took out her gloves. “These should work. They’re old.” At Sonny’s concerned look, she smiled. “I have new ones in my purse.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Come on, Barba, eat the grapes with us,” Nick said while he, Clara, and Rafael waited for Olivia and Lucia to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t superstitious, either?” Rafael countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick shrugged. “After the year I’ve had, I’m not against using a little superstition to help things along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael looked at the grapes and thought about the woman currently chatting with his mother like they were old friends. He’d been in love with her for a while, but wasn’t sure how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt. They had been spending most of their time together lately, both at work and in what little spare time they both had. Most of their spare time was also spent with Noah, but he was certain he loved that little boy as much as his mother. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As she walked back into the dining area of Lucia’s, Olivia saw the older woman grab a small bowl from the table, which she knew from looking earlier contained exactly twelve grapes, and move to sit under the table. Then she saw Nick and Clara join her and heard the sounds of Sonny and Amanda doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the window while Rita started the countdown and Fin prepared to open the champagne. She looked around for Rafael, frowning when she didn’t see him at first. Then she looked back toward the table and spied him underneath it, dutifully eating his grapes. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, trying to get him to stand back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rafa,” she began. “This is ridiculous. Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> from underneath that table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad luck,” he said around a mouthful of grapes as Fin popped the cork on the champagne bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed and tugged harder on his hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Get up here and kiss me already, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael stared at her for a second before abandoning his bowl of grapes and standing up. Wrapping his arms around Olivia’s waist, he leaned in to press his lips to hers. As she returned his kiss, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, he smirked at her before dipping her and pressing his lips to hers again, this time to the sounds of their friends cheering wildly in the background.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After settling Noah into bed, Olivia walked into her kitchen to see Rafael dumping out lentils and rice from his wallet. When he saw her, she simply smiled a little bashfully and shrugged. He looked so adorable that Olivia simply walked up to him, framed his face with her hands and kissed him. “I love you, Rafael Barba,” she said when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael grinned at her. “I love you, too, Olivia Benson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia slipped her arms around his waist and rested against him. “You don’t need to eat any more grapes under the table, Rafa. Noah and I have officially filed our claim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Your mom gave me permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael laughed, hugging her to him tightly. “In that case, I’m happy to be yours </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noah’s forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s start the new year out right by falling asleep cuddled together in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>*1 year later*</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to the couch, Rafael slipped his arm around his wife’s waist as he looked down at the two sleeping children. “Are you sure we should wake them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We promised,” Olivia reminded him. “I’ll wake Noah, you wake Miranda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael nodded, kneeling in front of the newest addition to the Barba family. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s almost time,” he said as he pulled her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miranda blinked her eyes open and looked at him, causing Rafael to wonder again at how much she looked like Olivia despite being adopted. The brown haired, brown-eyed little girl had come into their lives about six months ago and her adoption had just become finalized earlier in the month. “¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Año nuevo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, sweet boy, it’s almost time for the countdown,” Olivia said as she picked him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah rubbed his eyes, blinking them clear before looking between his parents and sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it time yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Olivia promised. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After settling in front of the TV with both kids, Olivia and Rafael shared a smile before all four of them began the countdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....four, three, two, one...happy new year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>¡Feliz año nuevo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Miranda exclaimed, hugging Rafael tightly and then reaching for Olivia and Noah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rafael said to Olivia before giving her a soft kiss. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, my love,” Olivia replied. “I love you, too. I’m really glad you gave into your Latino superstitions last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael laughed and kissed her again. “Me, too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi alma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, me, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>